New In Town
by Microwavegirl
Summary: A rebellious girl is force to move to a London Boarding school and soon meets a very nice stranger. OC/Kickthepj fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"But, I don't understand why I HAVE to go. It's not like I'm doing anything THAT bad" I remembered saying to my parents when they told me they were shipping me off to a boarding school in London. "It will be good for you to get away for a while, I think your 'friends' here have brainwashed you. What ever happened to the respecting young lady we raised?" My mother had told me. "She grew up" I said harshly. I did not want to leave, I definately didn't want to go to a stupid school where I would be watched all day everyday. "Enough" my father had said, "you're leaving Friday morning so go pack what you want shipped to the dorm."

I was now on a plane halfway to London. I sighed and lookedd out the window, at least I got a window seat. Just a few more hours and I'd be in the land of crumpets and police boxes. Not to mention the hell I'd have to live in for a whole semester. It was the spring semester but that didn't change the fact that I was going to hell. I realized I wasn't getting around the fact that I'd be there for a while so I read up on English words, so I wouldn't be so clueless when people tried to talk to me. "We will be landing in five minutes" the flight attendent said. I buckled my seat belt and exhaled, landing was my least favorite part of flying.

I grabbed my bags and lugged them towards the door, there was apparently a taxi waiting for me. "Morning miss" the driver said as he took my bags and put them in the trunk. I got in the back seat of the taxi and waited to arrive in hell. About 15 minutes later we were there. There were three huge buildings behind a massive gate. The driver handed me my bags and I lugged them threw the gate.

"Welcome, welcome!" Came the voice of a mid-aged lady standing by the main building steps. "I'm Amelia and I'm the dorm advisor for the female's house here, follow me and we'll get you set up" I followed her into the right building and up _several _flights of stairs. "This will be your room, you will have a roommate. You may leave your stuff here for now. Follow me." She talked as if she were being rushed. We walked outside into the main building and up even more flights of stairs, then into an office. "This is my office. Here is your schedule, memorize it. Your uniform is in a box in your room, you are required to wear it to _all _school events including breakfast, lunch, and dinner. During the weekends and free time you may wear whatever you like, as long as it's within the dress code guildlines. You will find the school manual in a box with your uniform. You have been excused from sport considering your health condition" She was referring to my anemia, "any questions?"

It took a while but I think I got everything. I walked back to my room and selected my bed, I was told my roommate was not suppose to arrive until tomorrow evening. After claiming my bed I started to unbox some of the things my parents shipped over. I placed my sheets and blankets on the bed and started to decorate my side of the room. I hung up my melted crayon art and set up a few of my nick-nacks. It was already pretty late so I decided to call it a night.

The next morning I was told I could go into town for a few hours. I put on a cute flowy dress and an oversized sweater, it was so cold here but then again I'm always cold. I grabbed my new English cell phone and walked through the streets until I saw a shop that caught my eye, an arts and craft store. I walked in and was imediately hit in the face with the sweet smell of crafts, mmm crafts. I walked around for a while until I found the section that sold mini bottles. I examined them for a while before selecting the one I wanted, then walked around till I found an aisle that sold various kinds of glue. There were four men in this aisle looking at glue as well.

"Just pick one" One of them said sounding annoyed. "It's not that easy!" Said the one looking intensly at the glue. I shyly walked past them and picked up some clear glue. "Excuse me, do you work here?" said the one with black hair. I soon realized he was talking to me. "Uhm no sorry, but if it helps I just use hot glue for most projects." They were all staring at me now. "What?" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter two

*PJ's POV*

"You're not from around here, are you?" I heard Dan ask. All I could do was stare at her, I couldn't help it. "Uh no, I'm from Canada" She replied in her adorable accent. I know, I know, I just met this girl but there's something about her. Her pixie short hair was so cute, the way she talked was so adorable, her face was so beautiful, her style was so unique, her- "HEY Peej, you gonna introduce yourself to the lady?" I heard Chris say. "Oh yeah, right. I'm Pj." I said extending my hand to shake hers, "and I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She laughed. "I'm Astrid."

The conversation went on and we got to know a lot about Astrid in that short amount of time. "Well, I really should be going. I have to get back to the school for lunch soon. Nice meeting you guys!" She said turning to walk away. "WAIT," I heard Chris say, "Can I have your number to, you know, keep in touch?" What was he doing? We had just met the girl! She hesitated. "Uh sure, I guess that would be okay." Her and Chris exchanged phones and typed their numbers in. "Nice, so I'll talk to you sometime later then." He said smiling. "Yeah, bye!" Astrid said smiling back then leaving.

When we got back at Dan and Phil's house I just couldn't take it anymore. "Dude, what the fuck was that back there? We just met the girl!" I said, maybe a little too seriously. Everyone was now staring at me for what felt like forever. "It was ovious you like her and I knew you wouldn't ask for her number yourself, so here you go." Chris said tosing me his phone. I caught it and just stared at it. "What?" was all I could say, "Uh yeah, thanks." I said awkwardly, putting her number in my phone as well. Phil looked confused, "Wait, if she has Chris' number and Peej starts texting her, won't she think there's something strange there?" Damn he was right. How this was going to work, I had no Idea.

*Astrid's POV*

When I got back to the dorm, I put the glue I had bought into my craft drawer, then headed to lunch. I would be the only one there tonight, so I didn't have to wear that horrid uniform. I quickly finished my lunch then headed back to my room. To my surprise, there were boxes everywhere, I guess my roommate had gotten here early. I flopped down on my bed and checked my phone, waiting for her to arrive. I had a message from Chris, wow first day and I already have guys texting me. _Wanna hang out with me, PJ, Dan, and Phil this weekend?_ It read. I thought about it and decided on yes.

As I was texting Chris back, my roommate came in with another huge box. "Hello" I said, trying to use my friendly-not-timid voice. She set down the heavy box before replying, "Hi, I'm Cover!" She said in a way-to-excited voice, "You're American, yeah?" She asked. Ugh I hated when people confused the two. "No, Canadian. There's a difference." I said a little more rude than I had expected it to sound. The thing is, she didn't seem to get offended. "Oh, my mistake! Well I'm gonna get situated, please tell me if I bother you." What was this girl's deal, was she some kind of nice-robot or something. I just stared at her, "Are you real?"


	3. Chapter 3

new chapter 3

I got through my first week of (boring) classes and was ready to meet up with my new friends for the weekend. "Astrid!" My roommate said as I entered the room, "What do you have planned for the weekend? There's a back-to-school party at a local pub tomorrow night. Wanna go?" It would be a chance to make new friends but, I don't know. "I'll think about it." I heard myself say. "Okay, just let me know!" said Clover.

I heard my phone buzzing and bounced on my bed to pick it up, I didn't recongize the number but I answered it anyway, "Hello, you've reached the international candle company, how may I assist you?" I said in a strange accent. "Uh sorry, I must have the wrong number" said a confused but familiar voice. "Wait, I think I know you. Didn't I meet you the other day?" I said normally. Turns out it was PJ, who got my number from Chris and was calling to tell me the details for tonight. I was suppose to meet them at the craft store and then we would go from there.

I looked at the clock and realized it was almost 5:30, I was suppose to meet them in half an hour! I quickly jumped up and and walked to my wardrobe, I was still learning what everything was called. I picked out my black tutu dress with my grey sweater with black stars, and some dark grey sweater tights. Now was time for makeup and the fixing of my hair. I decided on just some eyeliner and a bit of powder foundation. For my hair I grabbed some hair putty and messed it through my hair, the messy look was always cute with this outfit. It was now 5:50 and I still had to get my shoes on and walk (run) to the craft store. I pulled on my black combat boots, tied them, grabbed my phone and purse, and was out the door.

It was now 6:05 and I was just getting to the craft store. I stood outside for a bit before walking in. Suddenly my phone started to ring so I picked it up, it was PJ. "Hey we're running a little late, but we'll be there in like 5-10 minutes." He said. After we hung up, I poped some earphones in and started listening to We Are The In Crowd. Five minutes had past and I had decided to go sit on a bench outside. It was kinda cold but I had a sweater on, so I'd be okay. As I was changing my music to LIGHTS I felt a tap on my shoulder. Startled, I jumped and let out a small scream.

"Whoa I didn't know I looked _that_ frightening" Pj said with a laugh. I stood up and pulled my earphones out. "So what exactly are we doing?" I asked following him to were the rest of the guys were. "You see" He said with a smile. We walked around the corner to where the other guys were suppose to be but when we got there they were gone. Pj shook his head and got out his phone. I watched as he dialed a number and waited for them to anser. "Where did you guys go?" He asked. The was a minute of silence then he sighed, "Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes" He told them then hung up.

"So they wondered off somewhere that way and we're suppose to find them." He told me pointing down the road. We walked for a few minutes just looking around before I spoke up, "Yeah I have no idea where we're going, can't you just call them again and tell them to meet us somewhere?" I asked. I didn't wait for him to answer, I got out my phone and called Chris. It rang for a moment before he answered, "Okay, you have two options, either 1.) tell us where you guys are and everything will go great or 2.) don't tell us where you are and when we find you get the shit beat out of you. Your choice." I said with a smile. Just then we turned a corner and found them standing by a clothing store. "Took you guys long enough" Dan said laughing. I narrowed my eyes and punched them all in the arms.


End file.
